


The Accidental Hero of Gamindustri

by Battler127



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Characters to be added, Developing Friendships, Humor, Light-Hearted, Mild Language, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battler127/pseuds/Battler127
Summary: Despite some problems, Lucas was adamant about enjoying his weekend but everything changed when a girl named Neptune crash landed in his backyard with delusions of a place called Gamindustri only they weren’t delusions. Now in another world, Lucas struggles to find his place among Neptune’s party.
Kudos: 3





	1. Into the Hyperdimension

Light tapping could be heard as a young thirteen year old boy kept glancing at the clock that was slowly ticking away, silently urging for it to go faster despite knowing that all he was doing was making it seem like it was taking longer.

He just couldn't help it, today was Friday which meant the weekend was right around the corner in a minute or so and he would be free from middle school for two days.

His name was Lucas Daniels. He had short, messy black hair and wore nothing more than a faded silver hoodie with a black shirt underneath it and blue pants his pale skin contrasting with the colors, but the interesting thing were his eyes and mouth. You see, he had heterochromia-two different eye colors with his left eye being blue while the right eye was green. He also had a bit of an overbite showing.

Looking away from the clock to the teacher who was explaining something about ancient history-or it was to him even though the civil war was about three centuries ago, but all he heard was 'blah, blah, blah.'

' _ Come on already. _ ' Lucas barely bit back a groan as he grimaced. ' _ Please let it end. _ '

As if on cue, the bell rang with students moving around to gather their items, Lucas being the fastest as he was out the door, taking note of the teacher saying to do an assignment to turn in on Monday.

He didn't care because he was free!

No more school for two days, hell yeah!

Rushing out of the school, Lucas began to whistle as he walked home before hearing a cry of pain.

Pausing for a bit, Lucas saw a kid that was two years younger being bullied by none other than Henry Alan, one of the local bullies of the school and Lucas’s own personal tormentor for years.

Lucas looked from the incident to the direction he was heading, not wanting to get involved, especially if it meant that Henry wouldn’t bother him but he stopped after hearing the kid being shoved into the wall, most likely being threatened.

“Come on, I’m just asking for a little cash, don’t tell me you don’t have it.” Henry taunted with a smirk while the kid whimpered.

“Leave him alone!”

Those words were out of Lucas’s mouth before he could even think and he succeeded in getting Henry’s attention, the distraction being enough for the kid he was picking on to break free and run off.

Seeing that, Lucas swallowed nervously when Henry began to chuckle. “Oh man you shouldn’t have done that Beaver.” Henry commented using an age old insult that made fun of Lucas’s overbite.

“Heh heh.” Lucas took a step back looking for an escape as his cowardice was starting to show with nervous chuckles. “G-Good one.”

This was why he didn’t want to interfere because the person would just run off, then again what could an eleven year old do against someone like Henry? He would most definitely do the same thing in his position.

Henry cracked his knuckles and Lucas took that as his sign to start running as Henry began to chase him.

Lucas wanted to say that he got away with finesse and skill but that would be lying given how Henry was a sports person and caught up with him in seconds and now he was the one being held to a wall.

“Seriously Beaver? Man and here I thought you finally grew a spine.” Henry couldn’t help but comment due to how Lucas was shaking with the bully giving him a look of disgust. “But you should know better than to do something like that.”

After a few seconds of staring at a trembling Lucas, Henry grinned and let him go, confusing the teen.

“Actually this is perfect, I needed to talk to you anyways,” Henry said placing a hand on Lucas’s shoulder in what looked to be a friendly manner, but it was far from that as he squeezed rather tightly making Lucas wince in pain. “You see it’s about that civil war assignment that’s due on Monday.”

Oh, now he sees where this was going.

“I’m going to be busy this weekend so I won’t be able to do it, now I can’t just turn in nothing you see where I’m going with this?” Henry asked and when Lucas didn’t answer he began to squeeze his shoulder a bit harder. “I asked you a question Beaver.”

“Y-Y-Yes.” Lucas got out in a bit of a cry of pain.

“Just as long as we understand each other,” Henry said with a smile as he let go with Lucas instantly grabbing his shoulder. “See you on Monday with my report Beaver.”

Lucas watched Henry walk away with a sad look before he shook his head and forced a smile on his face.

“T-Two reports, I can do this.” Lucas whispered to himself, acting like he wasn’t worried.

He was rather used to this after all.

…

From there it didn't take too long to get home where he entered the modest two floored house. "I'm home," He called out before he heard footsteps as a middle-aged man poked his head out of the kitchen his brown hair neatly groomed as he was dressed up in a suit showing that he was getting ready to leave with Lucas just catching him. "Hey Dad."

He lived alone with his father Stuart Daniels who always took long business meetings overseas and it seemed like he was getting ready to head out for another one.

"Anything interesting happened in school today?" Stuart asked, fixing the cuff of his suit.

"Oh the usual, got an assignment that will keep me busy." Lucas commented, not saying anything about what happened.

He didn't want to bother him about it.

"So um, how long will you be gone?" Lucas asked looking down slightly.

Even though he knew it was common for him to do this, he still missed his Dad whenever he was gone.

"It's just for the weekend," Stuart revealed, surprising Lucas as it was usually longer than that. "I'll be back before you know it."

Lucas gave a slight smile at that, perhaps he could ask if they could watch a movie when he gets back? He rarely gets to do that-.

A beeping made Stuart check his watch as he gave a slight curse. "I need to go or I'll miss the flight," He said grabbing the suitcase that was near the door. "I left money on the counter for pizza and if you need anything just call and I'll fly back home alright?"

Without waiting for an answer or even waiting for him to acknowledge he heard that, Stuart left through the door, shutting it behind him. Seconds later Lucas heard the car start before it drove off.

Giving a sigh, Lucas slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom where he calmly took his backpack off to sit at a desk so he could begin the report.

Might as well get it out of the way so he won't forget.

Pissing off Henry was something Lucas had no desire to do and perhaps afterwards he could play some video games or watch a movie.

But as he began the paper, what he didn't know was that he was about to experience an adventure of a lifetime. One that would change him deeply.

And it all started by an extremely loud crash an hour into the homework that made Lucas jump, hitting his knee on his desk causing him to yelp in pain while the seat he was in fell back due to his jump and he crashed to the floor.

Ignoring the slight pain he was feeling, Lucas stood up and looked out his window, thinking that perhaps there was a car wreck outside, but he saw nothing going on out there, unless you count the fact that some of his neighbors were exiting their houses most likely to see what that crashing noise was.

Feeling slightly confused, Lucas closed his blinds and walked out towards the kitchen, wondering what was going on before he came to the window looking in the backyard and his mouth fell open when he saw a crater.

Unsure of what was going on, Lucas slipped his sneakers on and ran out there thinking that perhaps a meteorite fell into his backyard or something like that but he was unprepared for what he actually saw.

In the crater… Was a girl?

A girl that looked to be a year older than him that was curled up in the crater as if she was sleeping, some dirt on her with her shoulder-length purple hair a little messy but the bangs were held up by hair clips in the shape of gamer pads.

As the crater wasn't that deep, Lucas went to walk down, accidentally sliding down due to nearly losing his balance.

Getting closer he could see that she was wearing a white hoodie jacket that was line with purple along with blue and white striped socks. The hoodie strings looked like USB plugs and her zipper was in the shape of a giant 'N' along with the fact that she was wearing a white choker.

To be completely honest, she was kind of bizarre looking, Lucas was wondering why anyone would dye their hair purple-wait that wasn't important. The important thing was the fact that she was in a crater which meant she fell from a great height to make it.

… By all accounts this girl should be dead, yet she was breathing.

Was she an alien?

Hearing her groan, Lucas reached over and shook her shoulder. "Hey are you alright?" He asked in concern only for her to open her eyes showing them to be a light purple, matching her hair.

Seemingly unfocused and cloudy, the girl took one look at him and giggled. "You're funny looking." She said most likely referring to his overbite and eyes before passing out.

Lucas twitched.

He was feeling a very strong urge to just stand up, walk away and call the police to take care of this and no it wasn't because she called him funny looking… Okay that probably had something to do with it.

What? He didn't want to deal with that in his own backyard.

But he looked back at the girl who was now sleeping, most likely exhausted and he sighed before grabbing the girl by her arms to try and lift her up out of the crater, struggling in the process.

A coward he might be, along with not wanting to get involved in anything but he wasn't just going to leave her out there, especially with the fall weather soon to be winter.

Little did he know that by doing this he would be pulled in so many situations that could've been avoided if he listened to his gut in the first place.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he was in the living room, his front and back doors locked while he was beginning to wonder to do right now?

The mysterious girl was currently on his bed in his room and he had his phone about ready to dial 9-1-1. Yet he didn't.

By all means he should, mostly so this girl could get medical attention because he wasn't a doctor-well that and he was uncomfortable about the idea of undressing her to check her injuries, especially with how it would look if she were to wake up while he was doing that.

But by calling the emergency number it would reveal that she fell long enough to make a crater and survive and if comic books or movies taught him anything, that would mean that someone would try to experiment on her to try and find out how and if they could replicate it.

Or perhaps he was overthinking that part?

Thinking between the pros and cons of doing this, Lucas put his phone up and leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling after coming to a decision.

He'll avoid calling for now.

That doesn't mean he won't call in the future in case he had to, but for now he'll just see how things go from here.

' _ I still need to do the reports. _ ' Lucas groaned out before he stood up and entered his room, ignoring the lightly snoring girl as he sat at his desk, after setting the chair back up.

…

The purple haired girl grimaced as she began to wake up, feeling warm before she opened her eyes, finding herself in an unfamiliar room before she sat up her limbs making a popping noise as she stretched.

"Ahhhh that was a good nap," She said with a smile, not too bothered that she woke up in an unfamiliar room and was ignoring the aching of her crash landing, before she heard some slight snoring and turned to see Lucas asleep at his desk, his hair a bit messy. "Oh right the funny looking guy!"

She vaguely remembered him from her crash-landing.

Crossing her arms, the girl pouted a bit, trying to think of why she was falling before shrugging it off as she jumped out of the bed and slowly approached the young teen where she poked his cheek.

The snore turned into a snort with the teen fidgeting, but he wasn't waking up, so the girl kept poking him before he finally cracked his eyes open in slight annoyance that disappeared at seeing her.

"Hello~!" The girl greeted in a cheerful tone.

Lucas slowly lifted his head up, wincing at the aching in his neck from how he slept, but he ignored it due to not expecting this.

"Uh… Hi?" He greeted with a slight wave before he stood up only to realize that she was a little taller than he was by a few inches and that didn't help his awkwardness.

The girl seemed to notice and cupped her chin in thought. "Hm… Awkward, funny looks, a bit pale," She listed ignoring the 'hey' remark from the teen before she snapped her fingers. "You have no social life, which means you don't have any friends right?"

Hey what’s with the insult?!

She didn't seem to notice how he frowned at that. "So what's your name funny guy?"

"Lucas."

"Nice to meet ya Lulu, I'm Neptune!" The girl introduced herself still grinning.

Neptune? Not the name he was expecting-wait what did she just call him?!

"Lulu?!" Luke asked in slight disbelief.

Neptune just shrugged. "Lucas just sounds like a rather generic name that went out of style, so I'm calling you Lulu!"

… Well at least it wasn't Beaver.

Taking a moment to recollect himself, pinching his nose and counting to ten to calm down, Lucas just focused on the important question he had. "How did you fall from the sky?" He asked referring to the crater.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Lucas asked unsure of how to take that.

"Nope I can't remember a thing!" Neptune said cheerfully.

How do you smile and say that?!

"You have amnesia?" Lucas asked in a deadpanned tone with Neptune nodding excitedly.

"Yepperoni, that's exactly what I have!"

"But you just told me your name." Lucas wasn't buying that for a second.

"That's because Histy told me in my dream-Histy!" Neptune looked slightly panicked. "I need to go out and find her, hey where in Gamindustri am I?"

Game-what?

Seeing Lucas's confused face, Neptune tilted her head to the side. "Histy said that she needed help and she's somewhere in Gamindustri!" She explained before striking a dramatic pose. "And with her lies my memories!"

Great she's crazy.

Lucas was seriously considering calling the cops right now to just get this over with. Well he would if he could actually charge her with anything. If anything, she could charge him with kidnapping considering he dragged her unconscious body into his house.

… That sounds bad if taken out of context now that he thinks about it.

"So come on Lulu, adventure is waiting!"

"Come again?" Lucas asked taking a step back with Neptune striking another dramatic pose for some odd reason. "Why do I have to go?"

"Well you're obviously the shy, insecure character who gets development to become brave, it's party building 101." Neptune said with a completely straight face.

"What?" Lucas was so confused by how nonchalantly she said that.

"I dunno, I'm not writing this." Neptune shrugged his question away while taking a hit at the fourth wall. "Just trust me alright Lulu?"

"No, not happening." Luke turned and left his room. "I'm not dealing with this!"

"Lulu?" Neptune took off after him. "What do you mean no?"

"No means no!" Lucas called back with Neptune quirking a brow.

"That just sounds dirty," She commented before taking a look around the house. "Wow, such a bland home, you really are in need of character development, Lulu."

Hearing no answer, Neptune ran until she was in front of Lucas who had an annoyed look.

"Come on Lulu, you have to join my party, why else would I end up here?" Neptune said waving her arms like a child. "It's how this works!"

"The more you talk, the more certain I am that you're insane." Lucas said his tolerance was already being strained.

He was probably being more snarky with her because she wasn't threatening to beat him up like how Henry would.

With that said, he walked by her to turn on the Keurig, just wanting some coffee to help calm down because he was too tired for this.

Neptune pouted a bit, her cheeks puffed up as she sat at the dining room table, her feet off the ground due to how high the chairs were, leaving Lucas alone until he had his first sip of coffee and looked at her.

' _ If I knew she was crazy I probably would've left her out there last night. _ ' Lucas thought though he knew that was a complete lie.

He couldn't imagine leaving someone out in the cold.

Still he had to do something to get her to go away, she clearly wasn't right in the head and he didn't want to be pulled into any shenanigans.

Unknown to him however, Neptune was trying to think of a way to convince him to help her.

If she wanted to get to Gamindustri and find her memories then she needed help and game logic dictates that this guy as bland as he looks and sounds, is an important character… Or perhaps he's a tutorial character?

Nuts, now Neptune didn't know if he was a Main or an NPC.

"Hey Lulu!" She called out with Lucas glancing over, not too annoyed after getting some caffeine.

"You're not going to stop calling me that are you?" Lucas dryly asked with Neptune shaking her head immediately showing the chances of that. "Fine, what is it?"

"What will it take for you to agree to join my party?" Neptune asked showing that she wasn't going to quit this crazy fantasy of hers.

Lucas just took another sip of coffee instead of answering her, mulling over what she was saying. "Okay, hypothetically speaking, if you're telling the truth instead of being crazy," He began just deciding to go with it to get this over with. "How about you prove it and then I'll consider it."

With that he took another sip before Neptune grinned. "Deal and that means you have to come with me so I can prove it!" She said jumping out of the chair to run towards the door. "Let's go Lulu!"

' _ I just want to stay home and keep to myself. _ ' Lucas thought not making a move except to drink his coffee. ' _ How did I get pulled into whatever miss crazy there has planned? _ '

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucas exited the house with an impatient Neptune as he yawned with Neptune looking around the neighborhood rapidly.

Due to how early it was, no one was really up. Probably a good thing so Neptune wouldn't freak some people out.

"Wow even your neighborhood is dull." Neptune commented, crossing her arms. "You have to be the blandest character I've ever seen."

Ignoring what he thought of as an insult of some sort, Lucas began to walk not caring if Neptune was behind him or not. "Okay there's isn't much around here and I have no clue how you're planning to convince me that you're not crazy, so go ahead and try." He commented looking at Neptune who placed a finger on her chin in thought before slamming a fist on her palm.

"We find the portal to Gamindustri of course!" She declared with Lucas quirking a brow. "If I ended up here then there should be a way back."

"I'm not even going to begin to say what's wrong with that line of reasoning." Lucas stated with Neptune rushing ahead, but slowing down enough to where she wouldn't lose Lucas. "So why are you adamant on having me be in your party?"

The two of them made it around the corner where they could see a local park.

"Simple, as the beautiful heroine I need to assemble a party to help Histy out," Neptune said as if it was obvious, missing Lucas face palming at her answer. "And I did end up in your home, so you're obviously the first party member! Or maybe you're a secret DLC character?"

"And apparently you're modest too." Lucas muttered sarcastically, but it seemed that the sarcasm went over Neptune's head as she smiled.

"Thanks Lulu!" She said right as they came to a stop near a tree. "Even the park is bland, don't you have any interesting places in this neighborhood?"

"Well there is a junkyard a couple blocks away." Lucas suggested, earning a bright smile from Neptune.

"That is perfect, the way back must be there!" Neptune then grabbed Lucas by the arm and began to drag him with a surprising amount of strength, nearly pulling Lucas over before he caught himself. "To the Junkyard."

It didn't take them too long to get into the Junkyard with Neptune idly looking around the various piles of trash while Lucas was on edge due to the fact that they actually snuck in so they were technically trespassing.

"This is getting ridiculous." Lucas couldn't help but say after nearly an hour of watching Neptune look around.

To be frank he's amazed he put up with it for this long.

Shaking his head, Lucas turned to leave only for Neptune to call out. "So are there any monsters around here?"

"Mons-there are no such things as monsters."

Neptune tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Really? What kind of JRPG is this?"

"... That's it, I'm done." Lucas went to walk off only for Neptune to shout.

"Found it!"

Those two words caused Lucas to pause.

No… No she has to be joking.

There was no way she found a 'portal' or whatever she's playing at.

Despite his mind telling him to walk away while he could, Lucas turned to see that Neptune knocked over a pile of recyclables to show a pit that had a purple glow coming out of it.

"Here's the way to Gamindustri, quest number one complete!" Neptune said doing a jump with a fist in the air.

The look on Lucas's face was like one would see in a cartoon, if one were to x-ray his skull they would see a hamster running on a wheel before losing its balance as it rolled with the wheel before coming to a stop showing his brain shutting down in pure disbelief.

This can't be happening. Portals don't-This is-. ... What?

Lucas. Exe has stopped working, please try again later.

"Quit gawking Lulu now let's go-!" Neptune went to jump in only for Lucas to snap out of his shock and grab the hood of her hoodie, preventing her from jumping in. "H-Hey watch the hood buster!"

"H-Hold it, that could be something that's radioactive, portals don't exist!" He shouted trying to keep some form of sanity from what he was seeing. "Besides I said I would consider joining your party, I never agreed to actually do it!"

"... Darn fine print," Neptune muttered at that, wrenching her hood free. "Come on Lulu, it's obviously a portal and it won't last long!"

As if to agree with her the glow was starting to die down. Kind of odd that it stayed open long enough for the two to find it, but Lucas didn’t care about that.

"See, if we don't go in now, then I won't be able to get to Gamindustri!" Neptune said seeing Lucas hesitate. "That's the key to my memories!

"I'm saying that we need to think before we do something drastic!" Lucas finally shouted. "Jumping into a glowing hole is not thinking, it's downright stupidity!"

Seeing the glow dying down more, Neptune sighed knowing she didn't have time. "As the heroine I can't just wait," She said running to the hole. "With or without you I'm going."

With that said she jumped, crying out 'Boingy' while doing so and Lucas swore he heard some sort of buzzing noise when she did so.

' _ I guess she wasn't crazy after all. _ ' Lucas thought, taking a step back. ' _ Well she's gone so I'm done here. _ '

No, he wasn't going to go in there, he was going to go home and forget this whole ordeal ever happened-.

"Hey who's out here?!" A voice made Lucas jump with his pupils dilating in terror and that was before he heard barking.

Oh great, of course the owner of the Junkyard shows up after Neptune leaves and most likely heard them shouting at each other.

With the barking getting closer, Lucas made a snap split-second decision without thinking and leapt into the hole, going through the portal right as it faded.

A mere second later, the owner of the Junkyard came by and gaped. "Who dug this hole here?!" He shouted in annoyance.

Great, now he had to fill it in.

* * *

"I think I should've stayed with the dog," Lucas had a look of sheer terror on his face with the wind flapping past his face given how he was falling from a great height towards a forest, he could see Neptune ahead of him falling as well. "At least that way I would survive!"

The ground was getting closer and closer with each passing second and he saw Neptune crash down-man she seems to have a hard time with falling-oh crap-.

Lucas blacked out in pain as he slammed into the ground.

…

…

…

"Shuuuuuuut Uuuuuuuup!" Lucas jumped as he heard a shout following a thudding noise of something hitting the wall near him as he found himself in a rather bland room that was clearly not his. "Oh shoot, did I break something?"

From the way this room looked, it was a Guest Room.

"What happened?" Lucas muttered hearing voices in the other room but he ignored them as he tried to think before it clicked and his eyes widened. "... Oh."

Right he jumped down that hole following Neptune to avoid getting caught by the owner of the Junkyard and ended up falling-... Out of the… Sky.

Slowly Lucas looked at his hands in shock.

How the freaking hell did he survive falling out of the sky?!

Pushing the covers off of him, Lucas stood up only to stumble, barely catching the bedside table to keep himself from falling over before making it to the window where he opened the curtains and gaped at seeing the futuristic looking city out there rather than the usual neighborhood.

Toto he was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	2. Welcome to Gamindustri

Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts by hearing Neptune crying out in the next room. “S-Slow down!” She called out sounding like she was being strangled. “Careful!”

“Just hold still,” A new voice answered her with Lucas wondering just what was going on in the other room. “Almost done.”

“I-I’m not going to last!”

Having enough, Lucas exited the room and followed the grunting to the door it was coming from and knocked. “What the heck is going on in there?!” He called out feeling a bit concerned.

“Lulu?!” Neptune shouted in surprise to hear his voice before she continued her voice being strained. “Quick, delete everything on my hard drive! Delete it before anyone looks!”

“If you don’t hold still the bandages will become loose!” The second voice sounded pretty focused.

Bandages-oh thank God that was what was happening.

“Uh do you need any help?” He called in with the second voice answering him.

“Nah I’m almost done.”

A little unsure Lucas shook his head and decided to wait for them to come out after hearing Neptune demand for some scissors.

He had no desire to walk in there.

Moments later the door opened as both Neptune and another girl entered the room.

This new girl had orange eyes and curly orange hair with a black hairband keeping the bangs out of her eyes wearing a wool sweater that had sleeves despite the fact that the shoulders were left relatively bare and a red skirt that reached halfway to her thighs with a satchel strapped to her waist.

The orange haired girl looked to be laughing sheepishly while Neptune had a strained expression on her face. “I guess I did wrap the bandages a little too tight.”

“A little? I had more bandages than some sort of huge fighting mummy.” Neptune muttered before seeing Lucas and she smiled. “Lulu, I knew you would join my party.”

Lucas felt his eye twitch.

He really should’ve taken his chance with the dog.

The new girl looked a little out of the loop by that but she shook that off. “Okay Lulu was it?” She asked tilting her head while Lucas wasn’t going to let that continue.

“It’s Lucas!”

“Oh sorry I’m Compa,” The girl introduced herself, being a little flustered by how sharply Lucas said that, leaving him to feel a little bad. “Nice to meet you Luc-... Luci-... Luke-.”

“Just call him Lulu, he’s a tsundere about it.” Neptune said seeing that Compa was having trouble with it like how she had trouble with her name.

Lucas wanted to glare, but he could see how having trouble saying his name seemed to be having a bad effect with Compa as she sounded less sure with each try.

‘ _ How is Lucas hard to say? _ ’ Lucas couldn’t help but think while he gave a nod of reluctant acceptance with this Compa looking much better.

Perhaps she just had trouble with names? It wasn’t that difficult to believe because some people back home were like that.

Wait, did Neptune just call him a tsundere?!?

Before he could vocally ask that, Compa approached Lucas. “Okay I’m going to need to ask you to take your hoodie and shirt off,” She said holding some bandages. “You didn’t have many injuries on you, but I need to look over them again.”

Not comfortable about being told to take his clothes off around a girl, let alone two, especially since he lacked any type of physique, Lucas took a small step back, red in the face. “Thanks but I’m fine.” He tried only for Compa to shake her head looking determined.

“Sorry, Nurse’s orders,” She said, brandishing the bandages with a quick snap. “It won’t take long, promise.”

A bit surprised to hear that this girl was a nurse, Lucas hesitated before he gave in and moments later he was trying not to cry out in pain with Compa wrapping a bandage around his chest, pulling a bit too tight at one point.

It felt like his ribs were going to crack.

“So while you’re wrapping him up in bondages, where is here anyways?” Neptune asked curiously.

“You’re in the central city of Planeptune and they’re bandages.” Compa explained a bit flustered by Neptune’s term, her tongue sticking out a bit as she focused on the bandages making Lucas cry out. “Ooh maybe this is too tight.”

“You think?” Lucas whispered in a strained tone, barely able to breathe before she loosened them a bit, allowing for him to take in a deep breath of air in relief.

Wait.

“Planeptune?” Lucas looked at Compa in confusion. “What’s that?”

“You don’t know what Planeptune is?” Compa asked in surprise while Neptune tilted her head.

“Same here even if it sounds familiar, in fact I can’t remember anything except for my name.”

“Wow you two must be suffering from Amnesia.” Compa said snapping her fingers. “I’ve never seen a case like this in real life, let alone two, how original.”

“Apparently Neptune is, I’m not from around here.” Lucas deadpanned with Compa finally finishing up leaving for him to sigh in relief as she handed him his shirt and hoodie. “Thanks Compa.”

“Your welcome.” Compa said with a bright smile but that smile turned to a look of confusion as his words registered. “You’re not from around here? Are you from one of the other landmasses then?”

“O-Other landmasses?” Lucas asked already having his shirt on, but pausing as he heard that question.

“As an amnesiac, I need you to explain everything to me in a manner that we’ll understand.” Neptune said with a smile while Lucas rolled his eyes.

He still wasn’t so sure about her having amnesia with the way she was acting but he wasn’t going to call her out on it if it meant getting information on this world.

“Well Planeptune is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia!”

‘ _ Celestia? _ ’ Lucas filed that under his head while Neptune had a finger to her chin.

“Interesting.” She mused wanting to know more about the other landmasses.

“Yup, there are a total of four major landmasses that float around, sometimes they come close to each other and float away.”

“F-Float?” Lucas asked, unable to believe that the city he saw outside of the window, the city they were apparently in, was on a floating landmass.

Imagine the pain they would be if they missed the landmass.

“Hm you sure you’re not suffering from Amnesia like Nep-Nep is Lulu?” Compa asked, looking concerned. “You might’ve hit your head hard last night.”

“I’m sure.” Lucas said dryly.

“Speaking of which isn’t there some sort of medication for that sort of thing?” Neptune intervened hoping for a yes.

“Not for amnesia but it’s usually a temporary thing,” Compa had an apologetic look on her face at Neptune’s disappointment. “I’m sure you’ll recall things eventually. As Grandpa would say ‘Fancy may kill or cure!’ Get some sleep, take it easy and you’ll be better in no time.”

“That’s… An interesting saying.” Lucas looked unsure about that, turning to Neptune in the process. “Still didn’t you say that someone held the key to your memories after you woke up from making that crater in my backyard?”

While Neptune thought about that, Compa felt her eyes widen. “C-Crater?” She asked, now looking Neptune over again to make sure she didn’t miss any injuries.

“Yeah she crash landed in my backyard and the next day I ended up falling through the sky with her to crash at wherever you got us from,” Lucas explained, only for Neptune to cry out making him jump. “Don’t do that!”

“The first time I crashed, I was sent a cry for help in my dream.”

“In your dream?” Compa repeated, smiling a bit. “Then it’s not real.”

Lucas grimaced a bit. “I’m actually beginning to doubt that.” He admitted, given the fact that his whole reality was turned upside down with him ending up in another world by jumping into a random hole at the junkyard.

If that could happen, then perhaps Neptune wasn’t so crazy after all?

“See? You’re already getting development,” Neptune gave a big grin at hearing that given how skeptical he was in the beginning. “Though you’re kind of doing a 180 with your personality.”

… She was still a bit exasperating though.

“But it was real, Histy was all like ‘pa-choo’ and sent me a telepathic message!”

‘ _ So she sneeze dialed you? _ ’ Lucas thought giving Neptune a bewildered look.

Taking all of what was being said in, Compa frowned and crossed her arms across her chest with a worried expression. “It’s possible,” She muttered, gaining their attention. “Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately.”

Neptune gained a serious look while Lucas took a step back, his jaw dropping.

M-Monsters?!

He could remember him telling Neptune that there were no such things as monsters and now he had confirmation that they existed?!?

What did he get himself into?

“The military powers failed to keep them from appearing, we can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay for now.”

Oh great that made it worse, these monsters were apparently overpowering the damn military.

It was just like a-.

Just like that Lucas remembered Neptune asking what sort of JRPG this was and saying he might be a DLC character.

You have got to be kidding.

“Then… There must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere!” Neptune declared, none of them noticing Lucas having an existential crisis. “I bet my mission is to defeat that boss and save the world!”

Lucas paused and turned to Neptune. “Let me see if I have this straight, the military are having trouble and you think you can find the so-called boss of these monsters and win?” He asked in disbelief, giving a scoff. “You’ll get killed.”

Neptune actually gave a deadpanned look. “Don’t you mean we? You are in my party.”

Hearing that, Lucas paled at the idea of seeing these monsters and shook a bit with Compa still looking worried. “You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that and Lulu is right Nep-Nep it’s too irrational, dangerous and highly impossible.”

“Thank you!” Lucas voiced, happy to see a voice of reason here.

Neptune raised her fists in determination. “Nobody is going to beat the boss if we just sit here,” She told them not backing down. “We have to take initiative. That’s me and Lulu!”

“Not happening!” Lucas cried out in fear but he was ignored when Neptune continued.

“Besides haven’t you heard ‘Strike while the iron is hot?’”

“Did you just ignore me?” Lucas frowned that his opinion in finding the boss of these monsters was ignored.

Compa paused at what Neptune said, a quizzical expression on her face before realization dawned. “I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that. Yes, that’s right I wanted to be a nurse to save people.”

“The sky is green with polka-dots and rainy puppies,” Lucas said randomly to see if that would get their attention only to frown and cross his arms. “Guess my opinion doesn’t matter no matter where I go.”

“So why would I save the injured, but not the ones being threatened by monsters? How impolite,” Lucas swore that he saw stars appear in Compa’s eyes with her clenching her fists. “Nep-Nep, I’m not the strongest, but I’ll help. Three is better than two!”

Head hanging low, Lucas sighed and kept his mouth shut.

“You will?” Neptune looked extremely happy at her ‘party’ getting bigger. “Don’tcha have school? You’re not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?”

“Right, but…” Compa smiled a bit sheepishly, unsure of how to say this. “The city’s population has been declining due to monster’s eating them.”

That did nothing to help Lucas who got even paler. “R-R-Really?”

“Students are leaving school out of fear, so it’s closed down for now and classes are suspended until further notice.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Neptune said, pretty much underselling it, but she strangely enough looked happy. “But that means you can camp-out right? Goodie, let’s go find the dungeon where that boss is waiting!”

Ignoring the fact that Neptune was using video game terms with Lucas wanting to have some normalcy in this strange world, he finally intervened making sure they wouldn’t ignore him this time as he got between the two.

“Hold it!” Lucas said, a bit scared of how eager Neptune was to do this. “I never directly asked this but…  **_ARE YOU INSANE?!?_ ** ”

“Eh?” Neptune looked surprised by how loud Lucas just got with Compa jumping a bit, showing that he surprised her too.

“Both of us just fell from the sky, you fell twice in the span of a day and you want us to go to a random dungeon with a boss and monsters that will tear our faces off without anything to use as a weapon?” Lucas asked a bit quieter, not wanting to go hoarse from yelling. “That’s just asking to die, especially because we’re still injured.”

Compa gave a guilty expression. “That’s right, as a Nurse I can’t let you two go out there while you’re injured, once you’re both healed up we can go.”

“But-!” Neptune started, looking like she was about to argue but then she sighed. “Alright.”

‘ _ Wow she sounds so heartbroken. _ ’ Lucas couldn’t help but think at hearing her tone.

That thought was quickly discarded when he heard a stomach growl as Neptune grinned, placing a hand on her stomach. “Is there anything to eat?”

Lucas gave her a deadpanned look while Compa smiled again. “I’ll be sure to cook something up.” She offered.

Hearing that made Lucas grimace before he stood up. “Anything I can do to help?” He offered feeling a tad bit uncomfortable about this whole ordeal.

They were guests in Compa’s house, he didn’t feel right about letting her do the cooking after she helped treat their injuries.

Compa shook her head at that. “Nope, you and Nep-Nep are guests Lulu.” She said making his shoulders slump at the nickname sticking. “It would be impolite to have guests do the work.”

Isn’t it impolite to have someone do the cooking to two complete strangers too?

Neptune didn’t seem to mind as she was humming, while imagining what type of food there would be while Compa left.

While she did that, Lucas looked around the hallway a bit, before a thought came to mind.

Where are Compa’s parents?

Considering she was a teenager her parents should be around unless they were at work. Same with Neptune, even if she doesn’t remember them they would have to be looking for her.

Or they could be emancipated.

“Hey Lulu!” Neptune’s voice pulled Lucas out of his thoughts as she gave him a grin.

That set off a few warning bells in his head from the short time he’s known her. “Yes?” He asked cautiously.

Neptune didn’t answer immediately as she hummed in thought, still having a grin on her face. “If you could say one word for today, what would it be?”

“... What?” Lucas asked a bit thrown off by the completely random question while Neptune tilted her head, crossing her arms.

“Seriously? That’s so boring.” She said a bit childishly. “You could’ve said something more interesting.”

“What are you talking about?” Lucas asked again, trying to comprehend what she was doing.

“No you have to say one word, not five.” Neptune grinned at his very confused expression.

Truth be told she was messing with him and she found asking random questions a great way to do so. Plus throwing people off actually makes them give genuine answers out of sheer confusion.

Lucas on the other hand was shocked that Neptune was actually making him miss Henry.

At least with him he knew what to expect.

* * *

That night Lucas was poking at the Honey Roasted Pork with rice and honey glazed bell peppers that Compa whipped up after a few hours while the two girls were talking animatedly, easily getting along.

Listening in, Lucas came to a conclusion on how the two acted.

Neptune was crazy, childish, random and rude to an extent. Compa on the other hand was ditzy and airheaded.

Lucas wasn’t trying to be mean about Compa because she seemed nice and she had to be smart if she was a nurse, but the way she acted gave that impression.

He gave a low sigh, not sure what to think.

“Hm? Is something wrong Lulu?” Compa seemed to have heard the sigh and broke off talking with Neptune to look at him. “You don’t like pork?”

“No it’s great,” Lucas said quickly, not wanting to offend the girl because the food was really good. “I’m just tired.”

Truth be told he was worried about his Dad’s reaction to him missing, especially with him disappearing without a trace unless you count the crater in the backyard. He wished there was a way to let him know that he was alright.

But he didn’t want to bring it up because he felt it was none of their business.

While Compa was looking at Lucas when she asked him what was wrong, Neptune silently pulled the vegetables out of her meal and placed them on Compa’s plate.

“That makes sense, you’re still recovering,” Compa said, buying the lie easily enough with a smile. “Just take it easy. You and Nep-Nep will be healed up in no time.”

“I still say that I feel fine.” Neptune interjected bringing the attention back to her.

“Well excuse me for not being as durable as you.” Lucas shot back sharply while Neptune arched a brow.

“Didn’t you fall out of the sky too?” She reminded him while Lucas frowned.

Yes he did… How did he survive that?

How did Neptune survive that twice?

People don’t just survive falls like that. Heck, they didn’t even have any broken bones, which Lucas knows for a fact happens when people fall from a shorter height than the one he and Neptune did.

Great, now that will be bothering him for a bit.

Deciding to shelve that for a later time, Lucas changed the conversation. “What’s Planeptune like Compa?”

Best to get as much information about the Landmass he was currently on.

Compa perked up a bit. “Planeptune is one of the four Landmasses out there next to Leanbox, Lowee and Lastation,” She began with Lucas blinking at how it was the only Landmass that didn’t start with an L. “It’s also one of the most advanced compared to the others.”

“Really?” Lucas asked finding that rather interesting as the city outside did look rather futuristic.

None of them noticed the look of pride Neptune gained that quickly disappeared into confusion, wondering where the pride came from.

“Yessy.” Compa gave a nod with Lucas blinking at the weird way of saying yes. “To the Northwest is Haneda City and to the west is Erethisan City. Though, we’re also the Nation that suffers the most from Monster attacks.”

That caught Lucas’s attention while Neptune perked up. “Really?” She asked with some childish excitement at fighting one of the monsters. “That means we can gain some easy exp!”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Lucas continued. “Why does Planeptune suffer the most?”

“No one knows.” Compa answered with a simple shrug. “It’s probably because the CPU hasn’t been around lately.”

“CPU?”

“Lulu are you sure you don’t have amnesia?” Compa asked as while it was said that Lucas wasn’t from around here, she didn’t see how he didn’t know about these things.

“Even if he doesn’t, I want to know.” Neptune said using the amnesia card for herself.

Compa hummed, eating in the process not noticing the increased number of vegetables in her plate much to Neptune’s delight. “The CPU is one of the four Goddesses that watch over the world, they reside in Celestia.” She began with Lucas tensing up in disbelief at the word Goddess. “There are four of them for each Landmass and Purple Heart watches over Planeptune. No one’s seen her in years though.”

‘ _ Goddesses. Monsters. Different Landmasses. _ ’ Lucas cupped his chin in thought. ‘ _ Man what did I get myself into? _ ’

‘ _ Purple Heart? _ ’ Neptune grimaced as her head began to hurt despite the starry look she got at the thought of Goddesses, blurred images going through her head before they were gone. ‘ _ That’s familiar. _ ’

“And with the Monsters getting stronger and stronger, people are saying it’s because the Goddesses powers are weakening, each discussion take place on the Basilicom’s blog.

Lucas sat back, digesting everything he heard, idly taking another bite of dinner.

Their chances are not looking good if Neptune does go ahead and try to search for whatever’s leading these monsters.

Neptune groaned in slight annoyance as she put her utensil down with a now clean plate. “Come on, can’t we skip this useless filler and just go to the dungeon?” She asked in a bit of a whining tone wanting to get to the good stuff of this journey.

Her whining tone was from her annoyance at not being able to remember anything from the blurred images and she wanted to get some answers instead of just sitting there.

“Useless filler?” Lucas asked in disbelief. “You don’t think finding out more about this place is important?!”

“Nope.” Neptune didn’t look one bit sorry for that.

‘ _ I don’t have to go with her, _ ’ Lucas frowned at her. ‘ _ I don’t even want to be here. _ ’

He wasn’t even thinking when he jumped through the portal to escape the guard dog of the junkyard. If he was thinking he would’ve just ran off to leave and go home.

This wasn’t his world and he wasn’t in no damn party.

Besides all Neptune has done since he met her, was insult him.

Lucas clenched his hands, curling them up into fists while Neptune began to continue her conversation with Compa, now asking if this Basilicom baked cookies for some odd reason.

‘ _ You’re funny looking. _ ’

‘ _ Hm… Awkward, funny looks, a bit pale. You have no social life, which means you don't have any friends right? _ ’

‘ _ Just call him Lulu, he’s a tsundere about it. _ ’

Then she wouldn’t take no for an answer when she said she wanted him in her party.

Although to be fair, he was the one to make the conscious decision to jump through the portal, so that was on him.

Still if she wants to try and save the world then good luck because she’ll need it. He was going to be on the first portal back to his home.

After all, to quote Neptune, if he got here there was a way back.

‘ _ But what if they die? _ ’

That question popped into his head with Lucas tensing.

‘ _ It’s not my problem. _ ’

He repeated that in his head like a mantra, yet for some reason he couldn’t convince himself that?

No, what good would he be? He’s never been in a fight before and he could barely stand up to someone like Henry.

All he would be is a quick and easy snack for a monster.

Useless in a fight.

* * *

That night, Lucas was back laying in the bed that Compa gave him, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Neither Neptune or Compa noticed how despondent that Lucas was after dinner, or if they did they didn’t question it and he was fine with that.

‘ _ Okay they plan to go to this so-called Dungeon to look for the boss of these Monsters, I just have to decline and say I’m not going. _ ’ Lucas planned, closing his eyes. ‘ _ Though I guess I could explore the city while I’m here. _ ’

He had no idea where to find the way back home, so he might as well see the sights while looking.

With that plan in mind, Lucas yawned and closed his eyes to get some sleep, feeling like he would need it.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I tried to have some lore in Gamindustri be explained in this chapter, combining elements from the Re;Birth games and the originals. Plus I want to try and make Gamindustri come to life even more than the games have.
> 
> It would’ve been cool to explore the actual cities, perhaps someday they might do something like that if they ever try to make another game.
> 
> … Though I think I made Compa a bit OOC with her explaining Gamindustri, I’ll try to keep her in character in the future.
> 
> Now Lucas is showing more annoyance and anger in this chapter because let’s be real, no matter how awesome Neptune is as a character she would be exasperating to deal with in real life. I know for me it would take time to actually get used to her. Plus she does have a habit of insulting people without trying.
> 
> And no matter how you look at it, a person, let alone a thirteen year old teenager, from the real world would definitely be dead set against going after monsters, especially if they’ve never thrown a punch before in their life.
> 
> So Lucas doesn’t plan to be a part of Nep’s party but what he doesn’t realize is that it’s far too late to back out now.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this story is finally getting worked on. I'm a huge fan of the Neptunia games after finding out about them from watching Lost Pause-he made it funnier for me and the characters are awesome in my opinion.
> 
> Though I never did think about writing in a new character like this until two years ago, but I never got around to it until recently, some inspiration was from the story 'Hyperdimension Neptunia is Real' by 'Some Random Tosser' that I found two years ago, you rock dude!
> 
> Anyways, some people are probably surprised by Lucas's personality so far as he was shown to be nervous in the beginning but then he got snarky. In retrospect it's not really that surprising as the only person that truly made him nervous and in pieces out of fear was Henry, when he isn't around him Lucas is pretty snarky and talkative but because of Henry he doesn't really have many friends to talk to either.
> 
> Neptune is the hardest character I've ever had the pleasure of typing which adds to the challenge due to how random and crazy her character can get, especially if one puts her in an almost realistic setting which would make her look insane.
> 
> As such both she and Lucas have pretty fun interactions with one being Nep and the other being more grounded in reality. Lucas has already shown a lot of exasperation towards Neptune which isn't really surprising given her uniqueness but overtime he'll get over it and see her as a close friend.
> 
> Hehehe and since this isn't a SI where the MC knows the story I can already imagine Lucas's reaction to learning who Neptune really is.  
> …  
> …  
> …
> 
> Oh and one last thing. This story is NOT a Harem one.
> 
> If there will be a pairing it will only be with one person. I might make jokes about a Harem in this story to poke fun at it but it will NOT happen!


End file.
